Fifty Shades of Gay
by imafeckingstarr
Summary: Eight pairings, fifty chapters, totally gay, totally fluffy and completely AU
1. Second Chances

**FIFTY SHADES OF GAY**

 **By imafeckingstarr**

 _Summary: Eight pairings, fifty chapters, totally gay, totally fluffy and completely AU_

A/N: I felt really inspired after being on YouTube til about 3am. This is a small project I'm going to be working on (as well as some of my other fics, of course). Eight ships, fifty chapters, different scenarios, completely unrelated to each other, what could go wrong? I hope you like it! Also, shout out to _Dreamer-Deadly-Nightshade_ for Beta-ing this chapter, you perfect little human, you!

* * *

' **Second Chances'**

It had been four months since the final battle of Hogwarts. Four months since Harry Potter, the Wizarding World's Chosen One, had defeated Voldemort's terrifying reign and brought back peace and tranquillity. Four months since he became an Auror to round up the last of the Death Eaters and Dark Creatures still under Voldemort's influence.

Four months since he last saw Draco Malfoy.

Harry was brushing his teeth one wet September morning when the thought crept up on him. The ten inch, unicorn hair, hawthorn wood wand lying in his desk drawer by his bed. Harry glanced towards his bedroom as he thought about it, dropping his toothbrush in the little cup on the wall and turning off the faucet. He never thought about it. He gently touched his own wand, tucked neatly up his sleeve, with the tips of his fingers. Pushing all thoughts about Draco Malfoy and the unicorn hair wand out of his mind, Harry left for work.

xxxx

He was sitting at his desk in his tiny Auror office a week later, filling out some paperwork for a current case when Draco Malfoy slipped back into his thoughts, just like he had all week. Invading every corner of his mind like spilled ink, with images of him. His blond hair, his pale, pointed features, his striking silver eyes…

Harry shook his head quickly, trying to focus all his energy on his work. But Draco Malfoy would not get out of his head. After twenty minutes of intrusive thoughts and no work being done, Harry threw his quill across his desk in frustration. Standing up suddenly, Harry decided to go out in search for some decent coffee (as the Ministry sold very bitter tasting coffee, and Harry swore never to buy Ministry coffee ever again as it assaulted his taste buds), in the hopes of distracting himself from his cluttered thoughts.

Flooing back from Two Coffee Cups, a new muggle indie coffee house that had not long opened up nearest the Ministry, Harry was sipping on his frothy caramel macchiato carefully, thinking that he might have to stop late because of the ever growing pile of paperwork mounting up on his desk, when he bumped into a very dishevelled looking Ronald Weasley.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked, trying his hardest to hide his amusement.

"I had a fight with a cactus. You look miserable mate," Ron noted, raising an eyebrow at him.

"A cactus? Well I need to hear that story,"

"Maybe later. You really do look miserable,"

Harry merely shrugged, "Just a few funny thoughts, but they'll probably pass if I ignore them enough. So, about this cactus fight…"

"Not gonna happen. What funny thoughts?"

"They're nothing to worry about." Seeing Ron's determined and unfazed look, Harry rolled his eyes, "I've been thinking about Malfoy,"

"Malfoy?!" Ron yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Harry hissed, looking around to see if anyone was listening to them. They weren't, or they were, and they were really good at hiding their interest. "I've still got his wand…"

"So?"

"Doesn't feel right… you know… keeping it. Not when The Elder Wand restored mine. I should give it him back."

"Not bloody likely. After the hell we went through, you really want to give that slimy git his wand back? Are you nuts?"

Harry glared at him.

Ron sighed, "Mate, I don't know, you've got a lot on your mind, especially with training…"

"It's not that, Ron," Harry paused for a moment, "Do you know where he lives?"

Ron looked mortified at the question, "Why would _I_ know where Malfoy lives, of all people? Harry you've got to stop with this… this guilt thing. It's _Malfoy_."

Harry simply sipped his macchiato. The wand was still in his apartment. Just sitting there. Gathering dust. Harry took one large gulp of his coffee before making the empty takeout cup disappear.

"I need to give it back."

xxxx

The air was cool on Harry's skin. It nipped at the back of his neck, caressing the little hairs, making them stand on end. Harry shivered slightly. For the middle of September, it was surprisingly cold. Harry had spent the last few days searching for Malfoy's whereabouts. He wanted to know everything, where he lived, what he was doing, if he'd gone back to Hogwarts and the like. Fate, or luck, or whatever you wanted to call it, seemed to be on Harry's side as Malfoy hadn't gone back to Hogwarts. He was waiting for the repairs to be completed, despite hearing that the castle was, indeed, safe to walk around (or so the tiny case file Harry had found on Malfoy said). Maybe he didn't want all the speculation, to feel everyone's beady little vulture eyes watching his every move, to deal with the whispers and the rumours following him wherever he went. It was one of the reasons why Harry couldn't face going back, either.

Harry trudged through muddy puddles as he made his way down a quiet street in Kent. Malfoy had been renting a muggle apartment, hiding away from the rest of the world. He couldn't bare the scrutiny at Malfoy Manor, or the press at his heels (said the file), he had to get away. Oh how Harry wanted to do the same. To just disappear for a while. To forget everything that had happened. To forget the war. Forget all that he had lost. All everyone had lost. Harry was lost in thought when he finally found the right place. He hadn't thought once about what he was going to do, or say, when he eventually made it to the door. Harry stood at the end of the path facing Malfoy's apartment for a while, deliberating on how he was going to explain what he was doing and why he was there without sounding like an idiot.

Taking a deep breath, Harry sucked up whatever pride and courage he had left, walked up to the front door and knocked loudly. After a few short minutes, the door swung open. And there was Malfoy, in all his glory. Harry had forgotten how poised and collected Malfoy always looked, no matter the circumstance. Despite the bruises and dark circles under his eyes, Malfoy hadn't really changed. He was still very much himself in his stance and his air. Harry felt the wind get knocked out of him. How had he not _seen_ him before? How had he not noticed the way his clothes hugged his body tightly, or the way his hair swept over his eyes?

"Potter." Malfoy drawled, pursing his lips.

"Malfoy," Harry replied, still unsure of what he should say to explain his being there. The pair were silent, the tension thick. Harry's hand was clasped tightly around the wand in his coat pocket. Malfoy's eyes were cold, devoid of any emotion, which made it harder for Harry to speak up.

"Stalking me, Potter?" Malfoy finally asked, leaning against the door frame.

"What? No." Harry said, looking a bit taken back, "Why would I be stalking you?"

Malfoy stared at Harry pointedly as he crossed his arms, "Sixth year ring a bell?"

"Sod off." Harry rolled his eyes. He had a feeling that was going to bite him in the ass one day.

"Bad habits die hard, clearly."

"I'm not stalking you." Harry was aware of how defensive he sounded, which wasn't convincing Malfoy at all.

"How did you find me?"

Harry looked a little sheepish. He looked down, scuffing his feet on the floor, "I got one of the receptionists to get me your case file and help me go through it, as all I knew was that you were no longer living at Malfoy Manor,"

"That's not stalker-ish at all, is it Potter?" Malfoy's eyes narrowed, his body stiffening.

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm not stalking you!" Harry cried, exasperated. He knew how this looked, but he was still annoyed it was taking so long for Malfoy to believe him.

"Sure, you just so happened to pop by for a cup of tea. Has absolutely nothing to do with my fall from grace." Malfoy scoffed.

"I came to return something you asshat."

"What?" Malfoy frowned, standing up properly, no longer slouching on the door frame.

"But if you don't want it that's fine, I'll just keep it and head back to work…" Harry trailed off dramatically as he turned around, walking back up the path slowly, taunting Malfoy.

"Wait, keep what? Potter don't you dare walk away from me or by Merlin I'll—"

"Threatening me, Malfoy?" Harry asked, turning back to him.

"Stop testing my patience Potter. What are you giving back? I swear if this is a stuffed ferret I'll shove it right up your—"

Harry walked up to Malfoy and pulled out the unicorn hair wand, offering it to him like an olive branch. Malfoy just stared at it, and then at Harry in complete disbelief.

"I don't think I've ever rendered you speechless before. It's glorious." Harry commented with a smirk.

"Shut up." Malfoy just stared at the wand, not moving.

Harry stood there awkwardly, "You can take it, you know," he said finally, "I haven't cursed it or anything."

Malfoy snorted, "You don't have the brains to do that." He gingerly took the wand from Harry and gently caressed the wand with his fingertips.

"Ouch, okay, I guess I walked into that one." Harry joked, laughing a little in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"Why?" Malfoy asked, his eyes never straying from the wand in his hands.

"We've already established why I haven't cursed it; I don't have the brains." Harry smirked again.

Malfoy looked up at him and rolled his eyes, "No you prat, why are you giving it back to me?"

"It's not mine." Harry shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Didn't stop you from keeping it before." Malfoy commented sharply.

"My wand works quite well, better even, since The Elder Wand repaired it, I don't need yours too."

Silence engulfed the two as Harry watched an array of emotions flit across Malfoy's face – relief, confusion, sadness to name a few – as he turned the wand about his hands.

"Why now?" Malfoy asked, his voice soft.

"Why not?"

Malfoy scowled, "That's a pathetic answer."

"It's the best one I've got Malfoy, take it or leave it."

Malfoy looked pointedly at Harry again, seeing right through him.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Look, it didn't feel right, still having it. I thought I was doing a decent thing by returning it to you."

"Decent? _Decent_ Potter? Well now that's something new." The corners of Malfoy's lips curled ever so slightly into a teasing smirk as he watched Harry's face fall a bit.

"You don't have to be a git about it…" Harry muttered, kicking the tiny stones on the floor about as he shoved his hands into his pockets again.

"But isn't that why you love to hate me, Harry? Because I'm a git?"

Harry blinked. He'd just called him Harry. Holy Merlin, Draco Malfoy had just used his first name without a hint of mockery or malice.

"You just called me Harry,"

"You have ears, well done," Malfoy said with a raised eyebrow.

"Not Potter," All Harry could do was blink. Had he _broken_ Malfoy? Maybe he was hearing things.

"It _is_ your name." Malfoy drawled with an eye roll.

"I know that." Harry answered.

"Are you sure? You don't sound very sure." Malfoy asked with a grin.

Harry shook his head, momentarily blinded by his smile, "You never call me Harry."

"I wanted to try it out." Malfoy shrugged, shoving his wand in his pocket.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Malfoy mimicked.

Harry laughed, "That really is a pathetic answer."

"I know, you used it."

Harry stood there, stunned. Was he really having this conversation, with Draco Malfoy, of all people? The slimy egotistical ferret boy who enjoyed making his life miserable at Hogwarts?

"Er… well…"

"Cat got your tongue, Potter?"

Harry saw a flash of triumph cross Malfoy's features as his smirk widened. He'd taken away all name rights by calling him Potter again. Harry's eyes lit up as a sudden idea surged through him like electricity.

"You know what Draco? You're absolutely right, but only because I wasn't sure what to say. But since you enjoy having the upper hand so much, how about a game of Wizards Chess sometime? Say, Tuesday at The Leaky Cauldron perhaps? 7 o'clock?"

It was Malfoy's turn to go silent. Composing himself quickly (which made Harry smirk wildly), Malfoy exhaled loudly, "You're on… Harry. Don't be late, I don't tolerate lateness."

"Tolerate my ass. I'll be there."

And with one final smirk, Harry walked to the end of Malfoy's street before apparating away.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Please leave me a review, let me know what you think!**

 **muchlove,**

 **imafeckingstarr xxx**


	2. Not All My Siblings!

**FIFTY SHADES OF GAY**

 **By imafeckingstarr**

 _Summary: Eight pairings, fifty chapters, totally gay, totally fluffy and completely AU_

A/N: Based off a prompt I came across on Pinterest which I thought was amazing. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

" **Not All My Siblings"**

It was almost the end of the summer holidays, Harry had decided he was going to spend the rest of his holidays with Ron and Ginny at the Burrow, rather than being alone at The Leaky Cauldron. He couldn't bear to go back to Privet Drive. His departure from Number Four was bizarre enough, with Dudley and he patching things up after years of bullying and torment. Number Four had never really felt like home to Harry, not really, so going back for the summer didn't seem right to him. Harry was watching the garden gnomes make their way back after a vigorous morning for de-gnoming the garden. He couldn't stop thinking about how different his life was like now.

Voldemort had been – finally – defeated in the Department of Mysteries, a gruelling battle that had been the end of Voldemort and several of his followers. Unfortunately, Voldemort and his lackeys weren't the only ones that had met their downfall that day, they had lost several Order members too – Sirius being one of them. Sixth Year was weird to Harry. Losing Sirius had hit him hard. Not to mention he had a whirl-wind of emotions that he couldn't make heads or tails of. It wasn't until Malfoy had walked out of the Quidditch room showers clad in just a towel did he realise what his emotions were. He liked boys. But he was also sure of his soppy, lovey-dovey feelings for Ginny too. After doing a lot of reading in the library (which nearly gave _everyone_ a heart attack), Harry finally came to a resolute conclusion: he was bisexual.

Several months later, all of Hogwarts found out about the Chosen One's sexuality after Malfoy had walked in on Harry and Blaise in a broom cupboard. To Harry's surprise, everyone was really coo, about it (except Malfoy, who was scarred for life at the image of his best friend and the Boy Wonder glued to each other's faces). He went on a few dates to Hogsmeade throughout the year in an attempt to cover up his feelings for Ginny – who was madly in love with and dating Dean Thomas – and was there for her when her relationship went south. A month after, they were in the Common Room playing a game of Wizards Chess – a game that Ginny was _destroying_ him at, not that Harry would ever admit it – when he accidentally let slip that he liked her ("It's a good job I love you because dear Merlin I would not be okay with you handing me my ass like this.") and they'd been together ever since.

The afternoon was cooling down considerably, a light breeze gently caressing the trees. Harry sat with his legs crossed under an old, gnarled apple tree, eyes shifting from the gnomes to the clouds as he thought about the past year. Everything seemed to have calmed down since Voldemort's demise. Harry liked the calm, enjoyed his newfound freedom. Never had he had the chance to truly enjoy everything before him until now. It was exhilarating.

"Harry love, tea's ready!"

"Be right there, Mrs Weasley!" Harry called back, standing up and shaking his legs to rid himself of the pins and needles feeling that had crept upon him. Once he was certain that his legs no longer felt like jelly, Harry sprinted inside, intending to help set the table, despite Mrs Weasley's refusals.

xxxxx

Everyone was sat at the table, casually talking amongst themselves as they enjoyed their meal – beef casserole with chopped veg and dumplings – when Fred kicked Harry under the table. Harry looked up from his plate to see a giant smirk across his face, his eyes darting between Harry and Ron. Harry tried to hide a smile. Ron was still finding it difficult to accept his and Ginny's relationship ("Seriously Harry, that's my baby sister. My _baby_ sister."), which every now and then, caused a few practical jokes from Ron's other siblings. All of them involving Harry. The eye contact from Fred alone was confirmation enough.

"You know Ron," Harry began, putting his poker face on as he carefully cut through a dumpling, "I'm in love with your sister and everything, but if Bill were single… goddamn I'd go there." He whistled appreciatively. Looking up from the table, Bill caught on quickly as he met Harry's gaze and winked at him suggestively.

Ron, oblivious to the rest of his siblings' smirks and smiles, screamed, slamming his hands against the table.

"Ronald!" Mrs Weasley chastised, but Ron ignored her.

"GODDAMN IT HARRY, YOU CAN'T TAKE ALL MY SIBLINGS!"

Harry remained cool and collective, casually leaning back in his chair as he answered, "Don't worry Ron, you can keep Percy."

Ron spluttered and stammered where he sat as his family didn't bat an eyelid, keeping the joke alive for as long as they could. Ron, bright red and incredibly flustered, left the table in an embarrassed huff and stormed off upstairs. Once they heard the door slam, Harry and the rest of the Weasley's burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"I'll give you two sickles to wear Charlie's sweater tomorrow morning and make it look like you spent the night,"

"George!"

"Five sickles if you manage to make Ron red and embarrassed again," Ginny added, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Her mother sighed loudly.

Harry grinned, "Game on."

* * *

 **I know this chapter is a lot shorter than the last, to which I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed it though!**

 **If you have any particular pairings that you'd like to see, feel free to let me know! Or, if you have any prompts that you'd like me to write about, also feel free to let me know. I'll try and write as many as I can!**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **muchlove,**

 **imafeckingstarr xxx**


End file.
